Episode 4-06
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Kenny Price * Penny DeHaven * Dizzy Dean and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Doc Campbell ** What's wrong with the next patient? * The Moonshiners ** Marriage is a gamble * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Mountain Dew" * The Quilting Bee ** Misty's marriage is like the Garden of Eden * Kornfield Jokes * Gordie's General Store ** Misty's references * "Pbbt! You was Gone" - Archie Campbell, George Lindsey ** One night you cooked me a delicious dinner For hours we ate, then I fell asleep A burning inside my stomach exploded I can't believe that I ate that whole thing * Dizzy Dean ** "Night Train to Memphis" * The Joke Fence - Riddle and Phelps ** Slide whistle * Empty Arms Hotel ** Cockroaches * Kenny Price ** "Super Sideman" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** The man who worships money is a fool; the man who worships nature is happy; the man who worships dresses is a sissy. * Salute! ** Melvin, Illinois, population 551 * Doc Campbe3ll ** Dangerous operation * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Seen a man that was really lit up * The Hagers ** "Never Been to Spain" * Penny DeHaven ** "Down in the Boondocks" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Dizzy dislikes umpires * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Oh, a rattler caught a possum and we got him in a pan And might near covered up with good yeller yams And green peas, corn, and taters round And a pitcher of cold milk to wash it down Yum, yum! * KORN News * Stringbean, Grandpa Jones, Roy Clark, and Bobby Thompson ** "Goin' down the Country" * Pauline and Pierre ** Pauline's mother * Gordie's General Store ** Barbie'd like to deal * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Under the Influence of Love" * Samples Sales ** No credit necessary * Archie's Barber Shop ** How Ascerica was dismovered * Grandpa Jones ** "Make Me a Pallet" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Joke Fence - Anne Randall ** Didja hear the one about the kangaroo who ran away from home? No, what happened? He left his mother holdin' the bag! * Salute! ** Etowah, Arkansas, population 200 * The Moonshiners ** Where Junior takes his bath * Roy Clark ** "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** Balancin' my budget, I really dread it Penny-wise, pound-foolish, some fella said it It's impossible for me to live within my means It's all I can do to live within my credit * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Could I have a light, please Samuel a stick of dynamite ** My, that's a strange looking cigar. it, then sniffs it It smells Cuban. explosion Yep, definitely Cuban. * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Under Your Spell Again" * Minnie and Grandpa's Kitchen ** Diet delight * Kornfield Jokes * Empty Arms Hotel ** Dizzy checks out - "Night Train to Memphis" * Kenny Price ** "Sheriff of Boone County" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield